Flynnpostor
"Flynnpostor" is sixty-fourth episode of Tangled: The Series. It premiered on February 16, 2020, and is the seventeenth episode in the third season. Plot After a nightmare of confronting Cassandra, the Captain of the Guards realizes that he cannot face off against his daughter. So with a heavy heart, decides to retire from his position as Captain of the Guards and makes Eugene his successor. He has seen how much Eugene has changed over the years and sees him as the perfect man for the job and so does everyone else. All except Eugene, who does not seem sure about accepting the position and needs time to think about it. However, his time to think it over is interrupted when a thief who has taken his former identity, Flynn Rider, has stolen Rapunzel's tiara. Unable to think of anything else and feeling insanely upset and jealous, Eugene sets out with Rapunzel, Pascal and Maximus to find the new Flynn Rider and confront him while appointing Lance as temporary Captain until he returns. In no time, Eugene and the others find the imposter and quickly capture him, but unknown to them, they are secretly being followed by a mysterious figure who turns out to be The Baron. Turns out he has been through rough times since their last encounter. He has lost everything in his life and now sets out to seek revenge against Eugene, blaming him for his misfortune, but he kidnaps the impostor instead. Pretty soon, Eugene finds himself captured by the Baron as well. When it looks like he and the fake Flynn are going to die, Flynn apologises and admits he was inspired by Eugene's former life and reputation. He wanted that for himself, believing his life as Brock Thunderstrike meant nothing. Brock manages to escape thanks to Eugene, but leaves Eugene until Pascal comes and saves him from drowning. However, Brock returns and saves Eugene from the Baron after a change of heart. Afterwards, Eugene makes his peace with Brock, has the Baron thrown in jail and decides to accept the honour of being Corona's next Captain of the Guard. Cast *Mandy Moore as Rapunzel *Zachary Levi as Eugene Fitzherbert *James Monroe Iglehart as Lance Strongbow *Jeremy Jordan as Varian *Chris Diamantopoulos as Flynn Rider/Brock Thunderstrike *Lance Henriksen as The Baron *Eden Espinosa as Cassandra *Clancy Brown as King Frederic *Julie Bowen as Queen Arianna *M.C. Gainey as Captain of the Guards *Vivian Vencer as Angry/Kiera *Ruby Jay as Red/Catalina *Sean Hayes as Pete *Diedrich Bader as Stan Trivia *The title is a play on the word "impostor". *The Captain of the Guards decides to retire and appoints Eugene as his successor. *Cassandra only appears in the Captain’s dream. *When Rapunzel says "Talk about your fixer upper." it's a reference to Timon saying it from The Lion King. *Lance gets temporary hearing loss during this episode. *It's revealed Eugene's attempted theft of the crown was so he could give it to the Baron. *Rapunzel finally realized Eugene's intention of bringing her to the Snuggly Duckling when they first met. *The Baron mentions Eugene and Stalyan's past relationship. *This episode marks the third time Rapunzel's tiara has been stolen. *There are several references to the film, Tangled. **Eugene recalls how he had previously stolen Rapunzel's tiara when the crime is re-enacted. **When Eugene and Maximus are pursuing "Flynn Rider" it is exactly the same as the chase scene between the Captain, Maximus and Eugene in the original movie. **Pascal awakens "Flynn Rider" the same way he did in the film by licking his ear. **When "Flynn Rider" escapes from The Snuggly Duckling it is a reference to when Rapunzel and Eugene escaped. **When "Flynn Rider" knocks the Barron out with a frying pan and says Oh mamma, I have got to get me one of these. it is exactly the same as when Eugene knocked out the Captain. *When "Flynn" calls Eugene "Big Ears" it is a reference to when he was called that in "The Alchemist Returns". Gallery Storyboards Flynnpostor storyboard (1).jpg Flynnpostor storyboard (2).jpg Flynnpostor storyboard (3).jpg Flynnpostor storyboard (4).jpg Screenshots Flynnpostor (7).jpg Flynnpostor (8).jpg Flynnpostor (9).jpg Flynnpostor (10).jpg Flynnpostor (11).jpg Flynnpostor (19).jpg|The Captain decides his successor will be... Flynnpostor (17).jpg|Eugene Fitzherbert Flynnpostor (12).jpg|"Captain Fitzherbert" Flynnpostor (1).jpg Flynnpostor (21).jpg Flynnpostor (18).jpg Flynnpostor (6).jpg Flynnpostor (22).jpg Flynnpostor (24).jpg Flynnpostor (3).jpg Flynnpostor - Varian.jpg Flynnpostor (16).jpg Flynnpostor (28).png Flynnpostor - Varian and Lance.jpg Flynnpostor - Varian and Lance 00.jpg Flynnpostor (13).jpg Flynnpostor (14).jpg|Varian yells at Lance for disobeying him Flynnpostor (15).jpg Flynnpostor (23).jpg Flynnpostor (5).jpg Flynnpostor (25).jpg Flynnpostor (20).jpg Flynnpostor (4).jpg Category:Tangled episodes